Best Of Peel Vol 58
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 58 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1993 *Another in a continuing series of early 1990s Peel compilations courtesy of Peel Mailing List member parkermike81. Sessions *In Dust, one and only session. Recorded 1993-01-12, first TX 12 February 1993. No known commercial release. *Cornershop, #1. Recorded 1993-01-17, first TX 13 February 1993. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part 1 *In Dust: 'Hyperdeemic Nerdle' (Peel Session) 12 February 1993 *In Dust: 'Boredom Result' (Peel Session) 12 February 1993 *Hump: 'Humptruck (12")' (Scratch) 12 February 1993 Some idea of the group's pedigree can be gleaned from the fact that one of their members is called Mike Sperm and another track on this disc is called 'Let Me Tell You About White Chicks', as John gleefully informs us. *In Dust: 'Magnet Womb' (Peel Session) 12 February 1993 *Bikini Kill: 'White Boy (split LP with Huggy Bear - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth)' (Kill Rock Stars) 12 February 1993 *In Dust: 'Auntie Christ' (Peel Session) 12 February 1993 *Cornershop: 'Nai Zindigi Nai Jevan (New Way New Life)' (Peel Session) 13 February 1993 *Cornershop: 'England's Dreaming' (Peel Session) 13 February 1993 *Cornershop: 'Summer Fun' (Peel Session) 13 February 1993 *Cornershop: 'Trip Easy' (Peel Session) 13 February 1993 *Slug: 'Trafalgar Square (CD-Swingers)' (Magnatone Products) 19 February 1993 *Trumans Water: either 'Static Clobber Blass' or '4 Spux Spux' (7"-Jubileeeee) (Way Out) John went to see Velocity Girl this afternoon. '' 20 February 1993 *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'They Often Look French (CD-Speed Yr Trip)' (Making Of Americans). '' 20 February 1993 Part 2 *Headbutt: 'Duffel Bag (12"-Pissing Down)' (Pigboy) 19 February 1993 *Babe The Blue Ox: 'Chicken Head Bone Sucker (CD-(Box))' (Homestead) 20 February 1993 *Datblygu: 'Fanzine Ynftyn (LP-BBC Peel Sessions)' (Ankst) 20 February 1993 :(JP: 'A national treasure, if you ask me.') *Bikini Kill: 'Resist Psychic Death (split LP with Huggy Bear - Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah / Our Troubled Youth)' (Kill Rock Stars) 20 February 1993 *Shrieking Violets: 'Bad Chinese Food (7")' (Broken Rekids) 27 February 1993 *Mercury Players: 'Hollywood Or Bust (7")' (Bovine) 27 February 1993 *Headbutt: 'Barbie Skin (12"-Pissing Down)' (Pigboy) 06 March 1993 *Spinner Dolphins: 'Make My Day (12"-Spinner EP)' (Tubby Smollet) 06 March 1993 *Horns: unknown (7" EP-The Bunny Ritual) (Psycho Mania) 12 March 1993 *Legend: Do Nuts (7" Do Nuts b/w Rockaway Beach plus Roses) Sub Pop ‎– SP187 19 March 1993 *Curve: 'Falling Free (The Aphex Twin Remix) (white label 7")' (Anxious) 19 March 1993 :(JP: 'Not absolutely the most riveting record I've heard in my entire life, but worth a play, I think, quite interesting.') *Dropdead: 'Living In Fear (8" LP-Dropdead / Rupture)' (Highly Collectable) 20 March 1993 *Major Accident: 'Last Night (LP-Massacred Melodies)' (Step-Forward) 26 March 1993 *Mutant Gods: 'Last Convulsions (LP-Faster)' (Bodonski) 26 March 1993 *Crossed Out: 'Vacuum (split 7" with Man Is The Bastard)' (Slap A Ham) 02 April 1993 *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Late Last Night (CD-Speed Yr Trip)' (Making Of Americans) 03 April 1993 :(JP: 'And I'm afraid this next record is rather like my entering your home for a second time and painstakingly removing the oil that I've just so carefully worked into your bodies by a rather painful and unpleasant method known only to me.') *Foreskin 500: 'King Candy Cane (LP-Mustache Ride)' (Kaustik Corporation Of America) 09 April 1993 File ;Name *best of peel vol 58 parts 1 & 2 (with introductions) ;Length *00:47:16, 00:47:00 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Available *Mooo Server ;Footnotes Category:1993 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape